


Malnourished

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [18]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Soft Choi Soobin, Sweet, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, mentioned taegyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: When the roles are reversed, it's Yeonjun's turn to take care of Soobin.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 10
Kudos: 174





	Malnourished

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, Soobin overworking himself vs. Yeonjun overworking himself would play out very differently, so here's my take on when Soobin forgets to take care of himself! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Not edited.

When Soobin walked into the dorms at nearly midnight, sweat dripping off of his forehead and an empty water bottle in hand, Yeonjun knew where the boy had been all day. His face fell as he stood, walking around the couch and over to his boyfriend. Soobin’s eyes widened a little as he noticed Yeonjun, cheeks burning red, before he turned away, going to the sink. Yeonjun followed quietly, leaning against the counter as Soobin rinsed out his bottle. “How long did you practice for?” he asked gently. He knew Soobin was sensitive about how he practiced, he remembered their one really bad fight during their pre-debut days was about how he hadn’t been taking care of himself due to practicing so much. He also remembered how Soobin had reacted, thinking Yeonjun was mad at him, but also thinking that he was telling him to just accept his limitations. Regardless, harsh words were exchanged, tears fell, and both boys slept in separate beds that night.

Of course, Soobin crawled in a few hours later begging for forgiveness and holding onto Yeonjun so tightly it as if he was afraid the boy would just fly away. The two worked it out, Soobin promising to eat and sleep enough during their training seasons, and he had kept the promise well. But that was a few years ago now, and Yeonjun wasn’t surprised that his old habits had once again crept back in. With more pressure and millions more eyes on them this go-round, he understood why Soobin felt the need to overtrain.

But what he didn’t understand is how he could allow himself to do exactly what he had scolded Yeonjun for doing. Just weeks ago, Yeonjun had said some truly awful things to his boyfriend who was only trying to take care of him. He had worked so hard he had passed out in the dance studio multiple times, and when Soobin finally intervened, Yeonjun had reacted cruelly. They had worked through it as well, though, and now that the roles were reversed, Yeonjun was ready to take care of the younger. “How many hours, baby?” he repeated when Soobin didn’t answer after several seconds.

Soobin puffed his cheeks out, eyes focused on the sink drain. “Only like seven hours,” he mumbled. Yeonjun nodded, moving a little closer, letting a hand rest on the small of Soobin’s back. “And did you eat at all during those seven hours?” he asked, voice softer. He looked up at the taller, tilting his head a bit. He lifted his hand from his back to his ear, fingers stroking the soft skin of his lobe. Soobin sighed, slouching a little, hands holding the counter. “Uh,” he said, which was as good an answer as any. Yeonjun hummed, before pulling Soobin away from the counter and walking him towards the bathrooms. Soobin followed, hand holding Yeonjun’s gently, voice quiet. He was so damn cooperative, Yeonjun wished he was able to be more like that. Less stubborn.

Once in the bathroom, Yeonjun turned to face Soobin, patting his chest a few times. “You’re going to take a shower, and I’m going to make some ramyeon while you are,” he explained. Soobin stared at him, before nodding. Yeonjun smiled a little, flicking Soobin’s nose before stepping away to give him room to start undressing. Soobin turned as Yeonjun stopped at the doorway, and the younger blushed a little. “Thanks, hyung,” he whispered. Yeonjun only gave him another smile, before leaving him alone. He returned to the kitchen, getting out a pot and ingredients for some quick ramyeon. He hoped the smell didn’t wake up any of the others, he wasn’t making enough for them.

The kitchen smelled heavenly when Soobin returned, dressed in sweats and a nightshirt, hair damp but sweet-smelling. Yeonjun blushed a little as Soobin came right up behind him, looping his arms around Yeonjun’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. He feels him press a few kisses to his neck, and Yeonjun can’t help but lean into the hold, slowly stirring the ramyeon. “Thanks for feeding me,” Soobin said, and Yeonjun chuckled, twisting his neck so he could kiss Soobin’s cheek, though he landed closer to his eye. “I was hungry too, so I made enough for both of us,” he informed. Soobin didn’t reply to that, just held Yeonjun as he finished, and Yeonjun was so content he swore he never wanted to be anywhere in the world except Soobin’s arms.

He did eventually detach himself when the two bowls were poured, and the two boys carefully carried them to the living room, sitting next to each other on the couch. Yeonjun blew on his serving, but Soobin didn’t wait too long for it to cool, already slurping up his fourth bite of noodles when Yeonjun took his first. The older giggled, but let his boyfriend eat, knowing how hungry he must have been. He slowed quickly though, moving to sit on the floor so he could sip his broth.

Yeonjun continued to eat, but once Soobin slowed down, he started talking to him too. It wasn’t often they got time alone to just talk about things that had been on their mind, so they took advantage when they could. They talked mostly about the comeback and schedules for the next few weeks, but then they spoke about their families back home, a song they had heard the other day that they really liked, some places they’d been wishing to visit. It wasn’t anything monumental, but it was important to the both of them, to have this kind of time. And when each bowl was empty, and washed, Soobin let Yeonjun lead him to the dorms.

They crawled into bed together, and Yeonjun wrapped himself around Soobin, and they fell asleep intertwined, hearts in sync and everything just as it should be.

When Yeonjun woke up, he was alone. He checked the time, it was just barely 7 in the morning. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes, and looked around him. He saw Taehyun sleeping soundly, Beomgyu doing the same above him, arm hanging down from under the railing. Huh, that was kind of weird. He couldn’t see Kai, but he could hear him snoring, so he knew he was accounted for. Of course, Soobin’s bed was empty. Yeonjun couldn’t say he was surprised. Just because he had caught Soobin last night overworking himself didn’t mean the boy wouldn’t go and practice in the morning. The boy didn’t seem to understand just how long a “rest” period was supposed to be. If he didn’t sleep any extra than his normal six hours, he was going to crash at one point.

So Yeonjun stood up, walking with blurred vision to the closet to grab a hoodie. He pulled it over his torso, before walking all the way down to the dance studio. When he arrived, he saw Soobin stretching, and when he cleared his throat to get his attention, the poor boy jumped a mile in the air. His eyes widened, and his cheeks paled a little. “Hyung!” he said, voice shaky. “I promise I’m only going to go over a few routines, nothing too crazy,” Yeonjun stared at him, before yawning again, and walking up to the boy. He saw his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, before he locked gazes. Soobin was slouching, always trying to make himself smaller, so the two were even in height.

“Soobin-ah, you can practice later, you need to come back to bed,” he said slowly. Soobin sighed, breaking their eye contact and going over to where his phone and water bottle were sitting. “I won’t be able to sleep, I just really want to go over these, okay? I promise no more than an hour of practice,” he pleaded, desperation leaking into his tone. Yeonjun contemplated, arms crossed as he watched his boyfriend go over to the sound system. After resolving to come down here and physically get Soobin if he didn’t come back in an hour, he nodded. “Fine, one hour, and I’ll be back if you aren’t in the dorms by that time,” he said, a warning.

Soobin smiled, nodding quickly and running up to give Yeonjun a hug and quick peck on the lips. “Thank you! I promise, no more than an hour,” he reassured. Yeonjun, blushing a little, nodded, staring at the boy for a second, before leaving the studio. He set an alarm on his phone once he was back at the dorms, and then crawled right back into bed, falling asleep as soon as his eyes shut.

Yeonjun woke up several hours later to the smell of fried rice and the shriek of Kai. He rubbed his eyes, feeling well-rested, before he instantly shot up, a feeling of dread washing over him. _Oh shit, how long did I oversleep?_ He scrambled out of bed, grabbing his phone and checking the time. It was nearly noon, he must have not heard his alarm go off. He tried not to get too upset though, because Soobin had promised him, he had promised him that he would come back after an hour.

However, he had expected the younger to get back in bed with him, so to wake up alone was red flag number one. But maybe one of the other members had woken up and he had stayed to spend time with them. Yeonjun told himself that as he left the dorms, but he didn’t have a good feeling about his hypothesis. Sure enough, when he made it to the living room, he saw Beomgyu and Kai playing video games, and Taehyun was in the kitchen, going over a takeout menu it appeared. He smiled when he saw Yeonjun. “Good morning, hyung! Or, more like good afternoon I should say,” Yeonjun looked at him, before glancing around the room one more time. Yep, no Soobin. _Fuck._

“Soobin-ah hasn’t been up here since you woke up, has he?” he asked, just to make extra sure. Taehyun shook his head, and Yeonjun groaned, pulling at his own hair for a second. “I’ll be right back,” he said in lieu of an explanation, and he left, leaving Taehyun with a confused look on his face.

Yeonjun raced down the stairs and nearly crashed into the wall when turning down the hallway. As he got closer to the door, he slowed, wondering just exactly he was going to say to Soobin. He already knew the younger was going to get upset, and start beating himself up for breaking his promise, and Yeonjun didn’t want that. He didn’t want to be mad at Soobin. Except he kind of was, though. Soobin was nineteen, old enough to know when he needed to eat and drink, and rest. It really wasn’t like Yeonjun was asking a lot.

He braced himself for a possible fight as he opened the door, but he froze in his steps as he walked in. The room was empty. The sound system was off, and the last set of fluorescents had turned off, a sign that the room hadn’t been used for a while. Yeonjun scrunched his brows as he backed out, wondering where Soobin was if he hadn’t made it to the dorms but he wasn’t in the dance studio. It didn’t take long for Yeonjun to pick his next destination, the music studios just across the hall.

He could feel some his anger dissipating as he walked down the opposite hallway, at least Soobin wasn’t physically overworking himself. He still shouldn’t have gotten up early to stare at a screen, but Yeonjun could forgive him that. Well, maybe, if Soobin had eaten. He made it to Soobin’s little studio, and he heard soft music playing. It was one of their songs, just the piano stems of it, and he knocked once. He heard some shuffling, a few keyboard clicks, and then the music went quiet. He saw Soobin’s silhouette through the door, and he knew he saw his, and so when he opened the door, there was already a guilty expression on his face.

“Hyung,” he said, hesitant. Yeonjun looked at him, before stepping inside, sighing. “What happened to coming back after an hour?” he asked, doing his best not to cross his arms. Soobin bit his lip, sitting back down in his chair. “I really did stop dancing after an hour, but then…I just really wanted to work on the album a little,” he explained, voice quiet. Yeonjun understood, he did, so he just nodded, sitting on the couch that Soobin had put in a few months ago. The younger puffed his cheeks out, wringing his hands together awkwardly. Yeonjun sat criss-crossed, sitting up a bit. “Did you eat?” he asked, unable to help himself.

Soobin immediately nodded, looking over at him. “Yeah, I had a smoothie and a protein bar,” he said. It’s not exactly what Yeonjun would have wanted him to have, but he was glad he’d had something. He nodded, before standing up again, shaking his sleeves out. “But you’re finished for today, okay?” He didn’t really leave any room for debate in his expression or tone, so Soobin only nodded, turning around to save his progress before getting up. Yeonjun kissed his cheek, before taking his hand and going back up to the dorms with him in tow.

When they walked in, the smell of takeout assaulted their noses, and Yeonjun’s mouth watered. He smiled as he and Soobin walked into the living room and saw the table covered in various different dishes. “Soobin-hyung! You’re alive!” Kai screeched, and Soobin giggled, sitting down on the floor. He tugged Yeonjun with him, and the older smiled a bit, sitting down next to the taller. He knew he was probably feeling slightly insecure, worried that he had upset Yeonjun, so Yeonjun did his best to silently reassure him that he wasn’t mad. He pressed their thighs together, and basically made Soobin’s plate for him, asking him in an annoyingly cute voice what he would like.

It made Soobin giggle and the other boys gag, so it was a win-win. He enjoyed the food and time with his members too, laughing as Beomgyu spoke, and swapping theories with Taehyun about what hair colour he would have next. Soobin remained pretty quiet, but he did laugh at Beomgyu’s story, and he piped up when Kai said he’d look good with purple hair. “Yah! Don’t give them any ideas!” he said. Yeonjun chuckled, reaching over to ruffle Soobin’s hair. “I think you’d look cute with purple hair,” he admonished. Beomgyu rolled his eyes, flicking a piece of rice in Yeonjun’s direction. “You’d think he was cute even if he was bald,” he remarked.

Yeonjun’s eyes widened as he turned to face his dongsaeng, nostrils flaring dramatically. “Oh? So you’re gonna make fun of what _I_ think of a certain member of this group?” he said, eyes darting to glance very clearly towards Taehyun. The poor kid’s eyes popped and he sunk back against the couch, looking away. Beomgyu flushed too, before exclaiming loudly and hitting Yeonjun’s arm. “I hate you!” he said. Soobin chuckled, and Yeonjun felt himself being pulled back into Soobin’s arms. “Leave them alone, hyung,” he said quietly. Yeonjun huffed, sticking an eggroll in his mouth.

Kai sighed, shaking his head as he tried to capture the last piece of bulgogi chicken between his chopsticks. “I swear, everyone in this group is in love with each other,” he muttered. Yeonjun heard him, pulling away from Soobin’s grip to reach out and pinch both of Kai’s cheeks, obnoxiously cooing. “Awwww, NingNing, are you jealous?” he said through puckered lips. Kai slapped his hands away, pushing back and standing up. “You make me sick,” he shrieked, making everyone else laugh, before he disappeared into the kitchen.

As they relaxed again, Yeonjun felt Soobin tap his shoulder. “Hyung?” he said. Yeonjun turned to face him, smiling a little. “Yes, baby?” he replied, tickling under his chin. Soobin giggled a bit, before moving to rest his forehead on Yeonjun’s shoulder. “I’m kind of tired,” he whispered. Yeonjun hummed softly, running his hand through Soobin’s soft hair. “Let’s take a nap, then,” he said, though he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to fall asleep at all. It was alright, he was happy to just hold Soobin as he slept. He stood up with the younger, throwing away their trash and saying goodbye to the others before walking back to the bedroom.

Soobin was already yawning as he got into Yeonjun’s bed, making grabby hands at him. Yeonjun chuckled, before falling into place next to him. Soobin cuddled up next to him, head resting on Yeonjun’s chest, one hand under his shirt to rest against the warm skin of his stomach. It made Yeonjun’s heart beat a little faster, and he slipped an arm around Soobin immediately, securing him against him. The younger tilted his head back to look up at Yeonjun, and fuck, he was so pretty it made Yeonjun’s mouth water a little. “God, you’re so beautiful,” he whispered. It was worth the cheesiness too, because Soobin blushed so hard his whole face went red. “Hyung…,” he whined, lifting a hand to cover his smile.

Yeonjun smiled, fingers tracing over Soobin’s facial features, lingering at his lips. “My pretty boy, hm?” he breathed. Soobin’s lips parted against Yeonjun’s fingers, and he nodded. “Yours,” he replied. Yeonjun’s heart beat even faster, and he leaned down, sliding his lips over Soobin’s. They kissed for a moment, before Yeonjun pulled away, leaving a few extra kisses on Soobin’s forehead. “Go to sleep, baby,” he murmured. Soobin nodded, moving his hand over Yeonjun’s stomach a little before nuzzling his neck a bit, and closing his eyes. Yeonjun pulled the blankets up to Soobin’s shoulders, and when his breath evened out and his body went lax in Yeonjun’s hold, Yeonjun smiled to himself.

He held his boyfriend close as he slept, and decided that this was another place he never wanted to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated, I love them! Keeps me motivated to write for you guys.


End file.
